A New World
by CloakandDaggerAisha Outlaw
Summary: Bakura has separated from Ryou in conquest for the rest of Sennen Items. Now, two years later, a college bound Ryou notices that the government is changing oddly. What could this mean?
1. Welcome to Hell

Aisha: I know, I know! I already have two other YGO fics and I shouldn't be starting a third, especially when I don't really have the time (thanks to school) but I just had to do this!!! I couldn't get the idea out of my head!

Summery: Bakura has separated from Ryou in conquest for the rest of Sennen Items. Now, two years later, a college bound Ryou, who suddenly has way too much time on his hands, notices that the government is changing oddly. What could this mean?

Disclaimer: Standard procedure, as always.

Chapter1: Welcome to Hell aka Your Dorm Room!

Moving into my college dorm had been the first thing that had happened all summer. Graduation had been a bit of an emotional affair, what with everyone thinking that they'd never see each other again (only to find out that we had all been thinking about going to Tokyo University.) After graduation we (being Yugi, Jou, Honda, Anzu, and Me) hung out for the first couple of days, but then started packing up for the big move; that first large step from being a child into the world of adulthood. Of course being home alone most the time, and having gone to a boarding school until I was 13, meant that I was probably the most prepared out of everyone. 

Hmmm? Oh! How silly of me, I forgot to tell you who I was! It's me Ryou Bakura, that person that always seems to blend in with the background, even though as far as physical characteristics go, I'm pretty damn exotic looking. Right now you're probably frozen in horror because I swore. High school can do that to you… and so can my yami, Bakura.

…Bakura, gone for two years now. I never expected him to care about me, or even show me kindness, but still I **was** shocked when he just **left**. I mean he left **me**, HIS OTHER HALF, for seven cold lumps of gold. That's just a bit messed up, now isn't it? Not that I care, it wasn't as though he was the nicest person around, but still he was at least **company** in an empty house. Oh well, he chose his path (world domination, that power hungry fruitcake) and I chose my (college.) Which leads us back to my dorm.

The dormitory itself was situated about 100 yards into a blotch of trees, and next to a riverbank. Very scenic for Tokyo, no? Paths writhed and weaved this way and that before finally opening up into a clearing where the dorm (Banderman Hall) rose like a city building. Oddly, it was the largest dorm, and yet the least occupied. 

With a little more force then I intended I parked my silver and black mustang (so sue me, everyone needs a little bit of excitement, plus my dad's loaded with cash! I didn't mind helping him with that problem at all, no siry.) Stepping out of the car, I began to make my way into the dorm to register and then get my keys, so that I could unpack my things, which were shoved in every possible crevice of my poor car. 

The lobby was plain, with white walls and gray carpet, to the left was a stairwell, and to the right were three rooms, a computer lab, the laundry room, and a room with soda and vending machines. 

"How can I help ya, sweetie?" Said an older looking woman, who was sitting behind a table that was overflowing with registration envelopes. 

"I'm here to check in," I replied, somewhat hesitantly, if there was one time that I really wish my dad was around, now was it!

"Name?" She asked with a sugary tone. She reminded of one of those grandmother types.

"Bakura Ryou." (A/N: Remember, they say their names backwards in Japan.)

She shuffled around a bit, before holding up an envelope with triumph in her eyes. "Every year I tell them to get me a filing cabinet, but they never listen." She shook her head. "Anyway, here you are dear, the front doors are always locked, so you have a key for them, and you have a key for your room, which is number 315."

"Thank you," I said bowing slightly.

After hauling a good thirteen boxes up three flights of stairs it was only fair to say that I was exhausted. Nothing can quite take it out of you like that. I then proceeded to take everything out of its box, and set everything up on the left side of the room, which I had claimed as my own. My roommate had yet to arrive.

I was just about finished hooking my laptop up when I heard shouting in the hall. Quietly I went to the door (which was already open) and leaned in the doorframe. What I saw was shocking, to say the least, but humorous nonetheless. 

Malik Ishtar, who had not been seen since the end of the Battle City Finals, was standing in the middle of the hallway with what looked like a water balloon behind his back, and a sopping wet Jou and Yugi in front of him.

"Malik, you creep!" Jou growled at him.

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Jou looked, which earned me a few double takes.

"Ryou? Is that you?" Yugi asked incredulously. 

"Who else would it be?" I answered him. You might be confused right now. You see from the time that I moved to Domino up to my graduation I always looked the same. White sneakers, light jeans, and a sweater or t-shirt. After half a summer of going out of my mind with boredom and having access to more money then I will ever need, I decided to do a little experimenting. The end result was this: Instead of sneakers I had black boot, my jeans were dark blue and baggy, I wore a red t-shirt that had white mesh stripes where the side seams ought to have been, tied around my waist was a green and white checkered flannel, my ears were pierced sporting small silver hoops, large chocolate eyes were clearly visible behind small reading glasses, and my long white hair was pulled into a pony tail with a Tokyo U hat on backwards. Quite different from my old light jeans and cream colored sweater ensemble. 

"Wow, you look so different!" Jou said wide-eyed. Honda and Anzu, who had just walked into the hallway nodding in agreement. They hadn't seemed to have changed at all, except for Yugi who had grown a lot over the past two years; he was about up to my shoulder now. 

"Well, this was fun," Malik said enthusiastically, "but I have yet to unpack so if you'll excuse me."

"Jerk," I herd Jou mutter under his breath. 

"Jou," Yugi said reprimanding him.

"Well he is," and just to add to the level of maturity he stuck out his tongue, which Malik returned full force.

"Room 315," Malik muttered once everyone had disbanded. 

"315?" I asked him, shocked.

"What is there an echo in here?"

"That's my room," I answered, eyes wide realizing **he** was my roommate.

"Oh good, you're used to living with psychos."   

"If you mean Bakura, he left just after you went back to Egypt," I said, somewhat stiffly.

"Tough luck, my yami as well," he said, somewhat off handedly.

"Yugi's too," I replied slowly. This was just a little weird. It couldn't have been coincidence, could it? Then again it **had** been two years, and I hadn't even heard a rumor of Bakura, so maybe it was. 

"Whatever," Malik shrugged. "So, got any good music, Roomie?" Malik asked smirking. I sighed; it was definitely going to be an interesting year.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aisha: And that was just pretty much the prologue thing, so that you know what's going on. I hope you liked it. Read and Review please!


	2. Starting Over

Aisha: Ok everyone, I realize that this took an unbearable amount of time to update, and that this update should probably be for BBOSM and not this, but I felt bad leaving a single chapter story hanging, so here you go. It won't be any good, because I've waited too long to update and kind of lost my original intent. Sorry.

Just a side note, but to those of you who don't like Ryou's new look let me just ask you this: Haven't you ever experimented with your looks? And how long did it take you to get back to normal? Don't worry, he'll be back to regular jeans and t-shirts in no time. But just as a warning I think I'm gonna keep the pierced ears and hair in a ponytail, because I think that it would look utterly adorable on him (I don't think anyone mentioned this, but his new attitude stays, let's face it we love him, but he had the personality of dry wall in the show). Again, I'm sorry if I offended anyone. ^_^

To Shadowfrost Panther and Maruken: The Yami situation may not be as simple as you think I've layed it out. ^_~ I have a nack for making the simplest of circumstances incredibly complex. But thanks for guessing! ^_^

Thank you to anyone who reviewed, individual notes might be posted at the end of this chapter or the next one.

Chapter2:

*ReCap* "Room 315," Malik muttered once everyone had disbanded. 

"315?" I asked him, shocked.

"What is there an echo in here?"

"That's my room," I answered, eyes wide realizing **he** was my roommate.

"Oh good, you're used to living with psychos." 

"If you mean Bakura, he left just after you went back to Egypt," I said, somewhat stiffly.

"Tough luck, my yami as well," he said, somewhat off handedly.

"Yugi's too," I replied slowly. This was just a little weird. It couldn't have been coincidence, could it? Then again it **had** been two years, and I hadn't even heard a rumor of Bakura, so maybe it was. 

"Whatever," Malik shrugged. "So, got any good music, Roomie?" Malik asked smirking. I sighed; it was definitely going to be an interesting year.

Malik spent the better part of an hour hauling boxes from his sister's car (Isis came in once to say hi, then left as soon as Malik was done.) The room was uncomfortably silent as Malik started unpacking things on his side of the room. Trying to fight my boredom and unease I turned on my laptop and started to play The SIMS Livin' Large. Bad move on my part.

"Is that the SIMS?" Malik asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah," I replied not really paying attention to him.

"Can I play?" He asked.

"No," I said never removing my eyes for the screen. Last time I looked away while playing this game my sim managed to set himself on fire in the shower stall. (A/N: This actually happened to me -_-;)

"Please," he begged, almost sounding cute.

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"Not a chance."

"I know some cheat codes," he offered slyly.

"The only important one is the cash code, and I've been using it all along," I deadpanned. 

 "You suck," he huffed out childishly.

"You're a great roommate too Malik," and still I didn't look away from the screen. Had I looked away I would have seen him pouting like a child before deciding to pull my chair away from my desk. "What's the big idea?!" I yelped out as I saw my sim set fire to his stove. "You're going to destroy my game!"

"If we're going to live together let's get one thing straight. I don't care if you don't share your stuff with me, but at least look at me when you're talking! Ra it pisses me off when people don't look at me!"

"Attention complex?" 

"Don't be an ass, you know I meant when they're talking to me."

I pouted slightly about him calling me an ass, which he smiled at, in turn causing me to give him a small smile.

"I don't see why we can't get along," he said, suddenly serious.

My face dropped, why did he have to bring that up? "Because you possessed me and used my body as tool for revenge against the Pharaoh."

"Oh. That."

"But…"

"Yeah?" His eyes lit up and he looked slightly hopeful here. Did he really want my friendship that badly. Then again we did have to live together, and if he got in good with me that meant the rest of the group would probably leave him alone. 

"I did forgive Bakura, and he almost killed me and my friends on multiple occasions, so… Why not? Let's start over," I gave him my trademark friendly smile, which Bakura had dubbed the 'I'm confused, so take advantage of me' smile. 

Malik flashed me a smile of his own, which lit up his slightly insane purple eyes. "Do you think we could start on them," here he motioned into the open door in the direction of Jou and Honda's room, "tomorrow?"

"Yugi has probably already forgiven you, and Anzu does whatever Yugi wants. But Jou and Honda will be harder to convince. It may take anywhere from a day to all semester," I tried to look hopeful for his sake.

Malik looked over to my computer and made a face. "You might want to try and salvage your game while I finish unpacking. Maybe we can check out the area afterwards."

"Sounds good," I replied while wheeling my chair back over to my desk. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After another half hour Malik was done pack and practically had to drag me from my computer, and stop several escape attempts on my part while walking down to the parking lot. 

"So are we taking a car or walking?" Malik asked halfway out the car park.

"There is no way I'm taking my 'Stang into Tokyo traffic. She might get scratched," and I'd rather be spending my money on stuff at shops, not on car repairs. 

"Right. So walking then," Malik concluded before, "Wait… You have a Mustang?"

"Silver and black."

Malik's face adopted a dreamy look that I'd only ever seen while he was looking at his motorcycle. 

"Let's get walking then," I urged, pushing Malik forward.

It took a while, but eventually we reached the Center of Tokyo, which was comprised mostly of stores. We went window shopping for a while, taking special care to scope out all of the stores with electronics. It was around our second lap of mapping out city center that we stopped in front a shop with a television display, around which a horde of people had gathered.

"What's going on?" I asked the person standing nearest to us. 

"I dunno, something about a crisis at the United Nations."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aisha: That's it for now, please review. More will happen next chapter I promise. 


End file.
